Wolf's Cry
by ShadowRaine
Summary: Yuriy's life was a breeze until one tragic event happened. He tries to escape this terrible nightmare only to be broken into pieces.Warning! Rape, Violence and Death.[OneShot]


This is my second ficcy… Hope you enjoy this one!!!

--o—o--

This story begins with a young boy, named Yuriy Ivanov, aspiring to be the best beyblader and he thought his dream would come through with his new home in the abbey, in BIOVOLT.

He knew that he was kidnapped from his own town from the cold and lonely outskirts of Russia. But he didn't mind, he has nothing to leave there. He despised that place, so hopeless.

His parents were killed along time ago, by wolves. But he never loathed it, he respected it, being so strong and brilliant in any other way.

In the abbey he trained hard, harder than he did back before he was in BIOVOLT. He wasn't scared of being punished; being imprisoned, being slashed, being beaten to death, for he really did want it to be that way…

Oh such a little boy with such a black heart!

But even with the darkness that surrounds him, his heart gradually softens, after all he's still a young boy. He tries to make a few friends because he knows this is the only way to keep from insanity…to survive…to still be human.

He chose his friends wisely so that he would still be running as the best beyblader in the abbey.

Sergei: he's a good beyblader and even with a big muscular built, he's still very calm and obedient, he feels good to be with. Ivan: he is very passive but overall he's not bad and not hard to deal with, thus he's also a good companion and roommate. And last, Sophia: she is almost the same as me, she has the skills and determination. But she has something that I don't have: kindness.

These are my friends, and although I'm not a warm-hearted person, I know will treasure them somehow in my heart.

He made a good image from the BIOVOLT staff to most of his co-bladers. Although he's not friendly to anyone else he has no grudge to anyone either, except Kai…

He almost had the chance of being the best except for Kai Hiwatari, the grandson of the head of BIOVOLT.

That stupid, spoiled brat! Just because he's the grandson doesn't mean he can be whatever he wants. He is the only kid that has his own room, good food, own training room, and he's the only one who has a nice, clean clothes! And still he complains about not letting him out! His bragging about his brilliance! Look at his idiocy, just a couple of the days ago he tried to steal BIOVOLT's top secret beyblade! That fool thinks he could handle the best beyblade and look what's done to him. His pretty face is being punished right now!

His hate for Kai has even made more crazy about being the best beyblader but then…

He remembered his friends, his sanity, his new family, his life.

He's always was cold to his friends but deep down he really cares and likes them. They all grew up to their teens in the abbey. They were all doing well and improving well, Yuriy still the best, in their beyblading skills, except for Sophia. I guess she'll only be pure determination, her skills doesn't seem improve and there are other things wrong with her.

One day when they were all practicing, a group of men dressed in all-white just took Sophia away in the middle of the training. He felt that something is not right and decided sneak out of the training and find her. He made his way through the guards without being noticed and to the room where she was held.

He peak through a small window and she saw Sophia, standing up, her hands and ankles tied in chains. Her opal eyes were drowning in tears as she faces straight forward looking at a gun pointing towards her. What are they doing!?! She had done nothing wrong! She stood still and didn't struggle as the man ready to trigger the gun. NO!!! The sound of the gunfire cross to his window .The man shot a bullet straight to her heart, deep-red blood splashed across the room and some to the window he's looking at. He was mortified…heart racing fast…he didn't know what to do…

he felt like he's going to be insane…yes, she is my sanity and now she's gone…

he felt like he was going to cry…then water runs through his blue eyes, I haven't cried for someone before, even for my parents, even for myself…

he felt like it was all a dream…no…a nightmare…a nightmare he wanted to wake up from.

he felt like he wants to scream…"SOPHIAAA!!!"

His voice was heard across the room, and by a blink of an eye he was held captive. He tried to break free but it was already too late, suddenly…he felt darkness.

He gradually woke up to consciousness, his head hurts and his surroundings was still dark, it was still night. He was in shackles with the chains supporting his weight. He tries to take it off but it was no use. He then felt goosebumps, this was also how she was held captive.

He lifts his head to see if what he had thought was true…and then…he saw a gun… the same gun that killed her, killed her straight to the heart… He panicked, trying to struggle again and then he turned to his right…

…he saw Sophia, her dead friend, still in chains, her night dress soaked with blood. Her opal eyes have stopped crying, her skin was almost pitch white but her lips was red, dipped with her own blood. Her beautiful torn face was surrounded with her black hair, dark as the starless night…

He has stopped struggling and starred at his friend, his sharp eyes were now gloomy and his mind is blank. Then he remembered the gun, pointing straight at him…

His eyes widen from fear, fear?! Fear to die?! He had never felt this before…he never knew it would feel so horrible…his whole body was shaking…and before he realized…he's screaming! Screaming of something he couldn't understand…screaming for help? That's also something new?! And after a while of screaming and struggling, his body felt weak, helpless, hopeless…

"…since you're her friend I think you have the right to know why we killed her. We killed because she was already very sick, and she was becoming useless…" then all of the man in white were saying where becoming like a series of mumbles. His head was almost zoning out. I couldn't understand anything at all… what?! She was sick?! How come I didn't know that! Then suddenly,

WAAPAAKK!!!

His back became warm, which turned into pain…He was being lashed!!! He woke up and panicked again, but this time he knows that shouting wouldn't help him. He accepts his punishment as tears falls from his eyes. I never want this! I don't want this! I WANNA GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!

WAAPAAK!!!

Slashes pierce throughout his back. His body couldn't take it, he's was falling from his consciousness even if the beating doesn't stopped. While he can hear the beating and slashing of the whip, he gives up to darkness once again…

The next morning he woke up from a cell, a very dirty and foul smelled cell, stenched with blood. He felt that he have bandages all over his torso. Then he saw another body from the opposite side of the cell, his body rotting before he even dies. Why are they doing this to me?! I've done everything I could for them…He put his back on the wall, his red hair touching the blood smeared wall…his eyes are only seeing Sophia's beautiful death image. "Hey you! You've suffered your punishment! You are free now!", What?! Free?! What the hell are you talking about?! How can I be free?!

After he got out of the prison, all that he could think of is the word 'Freedom'. Freedom is what wolves have, untamed and all powerful. They can do whatever they want in their side of the world. He wanted that! The thought of it, the feeling of it, he wants to savor it! Freedom… All thoughts about Sophia, his wounds, his friends, his ambition, beyblade are gone. All those years that he have worked for where thrown to the past. That night he decided that he will be free…

All things are set, he didn't tell to his friends since they might tell to the guards, yes, he has lost his trust even to his close friends. He easily passed the guards, sneak out of the abbey, and he was about to be free…

"GUARDS!!! GET HIM!!!"

What?! Oh shit!!!

He ran like crazy thru the gate and ran across the neighborhood and to a very small and dark alley. He was running for his life but then,

BANG!!!!

He felt heat coming from his back, then he realized. He was shot!!! He couldn't bear the pain and falls to his feet, his body flat on the ground. His body was becoming numb…

"We got him!"laughed by a big man, "What are we going to do about him?"

"You know, I haven't tasted young teens before? What do you say we about having fun before getting back to the office? They wouldn't mind would they?"

"Yeh! I love what you're thinking!!! And besides nobody cares about him anyway!"

And the too men laughed and started undressing the young boy and ripped his bandages, with blood slowly flowing from his back. He didn't struggle, scream, or did anything, he just lay there, his dead blue eyes starring blankly to the midnight sky.

He could feel their rough hands touching violently throughout his body, stroking his groin, there aggressive moves made the pain all over his body worse, more visible to his thoughts…

He could feel their forceful kisses, kisses so forceful that it cut his lips, making it dip red with blood, there mouths were almost eating his member, to see him suffer more for their pleasure.

He could feel their body's weight, as heavy and as hard like rock, giving pressure to his own body…almost like he couldn't breathe.

And then, he felt loneliness…

Two small clear blue eyes was all soaked with water,

"Oh look, he started to cry. Oh you pure fucked up boy". The large man laughed. The other man second, "Hey, he looks even more beautiful now! I wanna fuck him more!"

And the two men continued to play with the boy's little body, more aggressive moves, but the boy didn't resist, there is nothing left to resist, nothing…

His sky blue eyes constantly shed tears, his face, all dirty by the two men that gave him death. All of his body was wet, the back drenched with blood to his red hair, the front soaked with perspiration, saliva and orgasm. And he felt it all, his head hurting, lips swollen with cuts, his body was covered with hands, his member all burning and in pain, and his limbs were all paralyzed. The two men were like two animals having a feast. And they continued to taste and play with Yuriy's body…his soul…

A blinding light approaches, am I going to faint again?...or am I going to die?...

He woke up to his senses, it wasn't a big bright light that he saw, instead it was the night sky, filled with billions of stars glittering like diamonds across the great, big, dark-blue blanket. And the moon, it shined so bright as if it was smiling upon me. For a minute, he remembered his friends; Sophia, Sergei, Ivan, his beyblade, and all the good memories that he could remember. And for that moment he was happy…

Even if his eyes was dead, even if he could feel his whole body being torn apart, he felt that it didn't matter now. Because now he could die happily.

He closes his eyes and tries to fall into eternal sleep, he could hear Sophia's warm voice from afar…

_The cold Russian wind plays along the streets of the whole town, the town filled with loneliness… maybe this loneliness cannot be healed, but I know I could cover it with something else, somehow…_

He was going to fall when suddenly a wolf's voice echoes thru the whole city

...I can hear a wolf howl…no it's not howling…

….Is it crying for me?!

_A wolf's only main goal in life is to stray and be free. _

--o--o--

Me: Darling, now you know why I didn't make you as the main char of this story.

Takao: (Gulps) I understand, I wouldn't be jealous anymore!

Me: Don't worry my love next time I'm going to give you a great role!

Takao: Wow! Thanks! But I have to opposed on something, why did you use the name Yuriy? He is more known in this network as Tala you know?!

Me: Well, Yuriy sounds more Russian. Hey! Did you know that in our country Tala means "shining star"? Cool ne?

Takao: Wow, Tala has a nice meaning in your place. Tala doesn't mean anything in our--- HEY!!! You're changing the topic!!!

Me:8P

Tala: hey…

Me: Yes?

Tala: Did I die?


End file.
